barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
That's a Home to Me (episode, 1993)
That's a Home to Me is a 36th episode from second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids learn all about different kinds of homes that people and animals live in. Cast *Barney *Tosha *Derek *Kathy *Shawn Song List #Barney Theme Song #Jingle At The Window #That's A Home To Me #This Is The House That Jack Built #The Caterpillar Song #The Frog On A Log #Castles So High #Old King Cole #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Barney I love you (1993 version) Transcript *Shawn: I'm glad Barney! We're back in the school playground! *Barney: You're smart! *Tosha: We're taking about different homes today!. Well i think it's getting late! We better be going to our homes! *Kids: That's right, Tosha. *Barney: (music starts for I Love You) We learn about homes today! Becuase we love them! Like I love all of you! (Barney is hugging Tosha) (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Trivia *Tosha wears the same clothes from A Very Special Delivery!. And a hairstyle. *Derek wears the same clothes from Day of the Diesels, Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Stop, Look & Be Safe!. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Making A Movie (1993 version), Brave New Rescues, Help Pretect The Earth, Mac and Cheese, The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Lend A Helping Hand, Hoo's in the Forest?, A Very Special Delivery!, Great Summer, Mystery and The Balls, Playing The Harp, July is Camp Northland, Magenta Gets Glasses. And a long hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and A Very Special Delivery!. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Once Upon a Time". *When Tosha says "Whoa!" as she is holding the toys with the Barney doll, the sound clip was voiced by BJ from the real version of the Barney Season 4 home video, "Camp WannaRunnaround" (when BJ arrives who has his rubber boat board on his head), expect It was mixed with Tosha's Season 2 voice. * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *During "I Love You", Shawn, Derek and Kathy are in Barney's right, while Tosha are on Barney's left. *After the song, "Jingle at the Window", This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. Tosha arrives holding the toys along with the Barney doll, and she accidentally spills the toys along with the Barney doll. *This is Derek's last appearance on the TV series. He returns to On the Move. Also even though this is Derek's ending Barney & Friends episode. *At the end of the Barney doll with the picture of a house. Such as "Lend A Helping Hand". *Shawn's voice from "Falling For Autumn!" returns in this episode. It is later shown in "The Great Robot Race". *This is the last episode to use the Season 2 arrangement of I Love You. *This group (Tosha, Derek, Kathy and Shawn) also appeared in The Dentist Makes Me Smile. *This is also the last episode for the "I Love You" song to be higher-pitched until some Season 5 videos. In If the Shoe Fits..., The Season 2 version was still used except the pitch goes down a little lower to make it more synthesized. *On PBS Pledge Drives for this episode "The Caterpillar Song" and "The Frog On A Log" were cut to make this episode shorter. *The "Falling For Autumn" arrangement of "I Love You" would've been used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the Barney and kids join him on the last verse. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "I Can Do That!". *The episode uses the Falling for Autumn! version of "I Love You". In the "If the Shoe Fits..." version of "I Love You" was used in this episode, due to it being one of the last episodes of the series. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "The Dentist Makes Me Smile". *The musical arrangement used in this episode were also heard in "Having Fun With Arts & Crafts" and "Look at Me, I'm 3!". Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song, "Jingle at the Window") *Derek: That jingling at the window was excellent! *Kathy: It sure is. Now let's go inside the classroom, and find some pictures of homes to see all kinds of them! *(the song, "Jingle at the Window" was played as an underscore when the kids started to go inside the classroom, but they stop, and they see Tosha arriving who is holding the toys with the Barney doll) *Tosha: Whoa! *Other Kids: Ooh! *Tosha: I holding the toys. Becuase it's too heavy! *Derek: It's ok! *Shawn: Tosha be careful! *Kathy: Ok. *Tosha: Well. Becuase the toys is too heavy! It was Accidents. *Shawn: Be careful, Barney. You toys get spills. *(Barney doll comes to life when spills all the toys. When Tosha holding the toys along) *Barney: Hi everybody! *Kids: (gasping) Barney. *Barney: Hello there!. Oooops! The toys get spill. *Tosha: It's ok Barney. *Barney: I'm glad. *Kathy: Are you ok Barney. *Barney: I'm fine. But my toys get spill all around. *Shawn: Hey, Let's clean the toys in the pretend center. Everybody will do your share. *Kids: Okay, Shawn. *(kids is picking toys and fade to the classroom and the toys is all clean) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation